Lo que no ves
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Draco. Problemática, hostil, apasionada,demasiado entusiasta. Seguro que disfrutan ver su desgracia. Pero...A algunos de ustedes se le a pasado por la cabeza que ella a pasado por mucho. ¿No?… Vengan, si pueden parar de burlarse u odiarle sin razón, seré su guía en esta viaje temporal. ¿Vendrás? Sígueme, cruza el portal y te enseñare todo lo que no vez…


El primer recuerdo en la vida de Draco era el llanto, su llanto, era una niña asustada. El segundo recuerdo era la calidez de un abrazo, el alivio, la sensación de sentirse a salvo. No sabia desde cuando lo conocía, pero Draco reconocía a Ellois. La paz que su tacto traía a su confundida y tormentosa mente, ayudándole con el terror desconocido. Su tiempo juntos fue efímero, pero lo significo todo para Draco. Era la única niña en el orfanato. Un orfanato humano. Los otros niños la molestaban por todo lo no humano en ella; cuando descubrieron donde estaba su escama invertida, las cosas empeoraron. Por suerte, Ellois siempre estuvo para protegerla.¡Con violencia!

—Es mi culpa que te lastimaran — se disculpaba Draco.

—No tiene importancia.

—Pero esto no te pasaría si yo no fuera un monstruo. —Los otros niños la llamaban con ese apodo.

—¡Los monstruos son geniales! ¡Tú eres genial!

Un sentimiento de alegría y calidez recorría a Draco cada vez que Ellois proclamaba eso en voz alta.

—Pero si yo fuera humana…

—¡Los humanos dan asco! —Gritó Ellois de pronto.

—… Tu eres humano.

—!No! No lo soy ¡Soy un monstruo como tú!

Sólo Ellois hacia sonar esa oración como algo bueno. El niño idolatraba a los monstruos con todo su ser. Aun no entendía lo que era ese sentimiento, pero lo sentía. Draco era afortunada de tenerlo como amigo. Para él no existía diferencia. Él pedía sin decirlo, que le tratara como un igual, y no como un humano. A los ojos de Draco, Ellois no era un humano, tampoco un monstruo; pues ella no podía tener la misma inclinación que él; Ellois era pues, su protector,un hermano, o una fantástica ilusión, pero nunca humano ni monstruo. Opuestamente, Ellois no podía ver a Draco como humana, ni siquiera por el gran cariño que le tenia, tampoco podía verla como un monstruo, no hasta que ella misma se aceptara como era; Hermana, maravilla y sueño, eso era Draco. Dos existencias atraídas por lo que una quería de la otra, viendo la virtud en lo que la otra consideraba un defecto. Dos amigos. Para Draco, Ellois jamas seria humano.

Una noche, inesperados visitantes llagaron al orfanato. Draco dormía junto a Ellois, pues el frio le obligaba a compartir calor y sabanas. Ambos fueron levantados. Ellois dejó que Draco se quedara con las cobijas mientras él soportaba el frio. La acompañó hasta las oficinas,dentro esperaba un hombrecillo, tenia la misma altura que ellos, no más de un metro.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

—Buenas —devolvieron el saludo.

—Mi nombre es Viig —tendió su mano a Draco con una gran sonrisa.

—Draco.

—Ellois —contestó cuando Viig le tendió la mano.

Aun sin saber que pasaba, los jóvenes vieron a la señora Braxson darle unos papeles al señor Viig.

—Esta hecho —dijo Braxon.

—Le agradezco —miró a Draco —. Bienvenida a la familia —dijo.

Todo tenia sentido. La habían adoptado, un suceso tan extraño como el mismo hombre que lo propiciaba. Normalmente Draco era rechazada por las parejas que le temían a su...peculiar anatomía; otra cosa más para que los niños la molestaran; decían que nunca se iría,pero entonces, de pronto, ya no estaría más en el orfanato… No podía creer lo afortunada que era. ¡Dejaría ese horrible lugar! Miró a Ellois con emoción antes de darse cuenta de que tal vez no lo volvería a ver, perdió su sonrisa.

—Tranquila — le dijo su amigo sabiendo sus pensamientos — Yo te buscaré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sí.

Unieron sus frentes en despedida, agarrando sus manos. Draco se fue con el señor Viig, que oía atentamente los cientos de consejos que su amigo le daba.

El señor Viig era dueño de un circo oscuro y parte del show de fenómenos.

—Existe un nombre para nuestras condiciones medicas, pero creemos, y los espectadores también, que llamarnos fenómenos le da un aire más atractivo. Una mentira un poco más elaborada por ambas partes.

—… —Viig puso su mano en la cabeza de Draco (estaba subido en un banquillo)

— No te preocupes, no tienes que ser parte del show si no quieres —Le aseguró. Draco asintió en silencio.

Durante algunos años, a Draco le bastó con dar ayuda fuera del show. Le consiguieron un tutor privado para que recibiera la educación adecuada. Estudiaba por las mañanas, teniendo las tardes libres, y se maravillaba con los espectáculos nocturnos. Entre los actos destacaban araña,con un brazo y pierna extras; experto en acrobacias y caminante de cadena en llamas; siempre sin uso de seguridad de ningún tipo. Grúa, carente de un brazo y con doble muñeca en el otro, poseedor de la fuerza de seis hombres y una capacidad de contorsión espeluznante. También estaba Madam V la encantadora de serpientes con la piel de una. Era un buena mujer, fue como un madre para Draco. La primera vez que la niña vio su acto le gustó tanto que preguntó a Viig si podía llevarla a conocerla, el hombre enano así lo hizo. Para Draco era asombroso conocer a otra que pasara por la misma peculiaridad epidérmica. Madam V se ocupaba de guardar sus instrumentos de acto cuando Viig la llamó para conocer a Draco. La mujer le hecho un mirada, la rodeó un par de veces, cuando pareció estar satisfecha, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco estando detrás de ella. Las serpientes que acompañaban a Madam V se deslizaron del interior de sus ropas a Draco, haciéndole cosquillas, la niña contuvo su risa.

—Bueno pequeña, eres bastante especial.

—… — Draco se dedicaba a contemplar las serpientes en su brazo y cintura; podía sentir a una por sus alas.

— No te quedes así, ordenales algo.

—… —Draco hizo un ademan con su mano que indicaba "sentarse" como vio que hacia Madam V durante su presentación. Las serpientes descendieron de su cuerpo para terminar formadas en fila, enroscadas sobre si mismas.

—¡Pero mira nada más! Les caes tan bien que hasta te obedecen sin que digas nada. Podríamos dar un gran espectáculo contigo.

—… —Draco bajo la mirada.

—… — Madam V palmeo su cabeza peinándola un poco con una mano mientras levantaba su rostro con la otra —. Entiendo, entiendo. Todo a su tiempo… Oye. ¿Quieres ver algo realmente genial?— Draco asintió con la cabeza —Sígueme.

Madam V la condujo hasta su camerino personal, que estaba lleno de contenedores para sus compañeras de acto, destacaba su cama, sobre el estante de la cabecera, una jaula de cristal cubierta, Madam V la descubrió. Dentro, una serpiente blanca, tan hermosa que Draco quedó maravillada de inmediato. Más tardó Madam V en darse vuelta para preguntar, que Draco en pegar su rostro al vidrio para contemplar a la serpiente.

—Tan linda —dijo Draco.

—¿Así que puedes hablar eh?

—… —Madam V rió divertida.

— ¿Quieres… tocarla?

—¡¿Puedo?! — La respuesta de Draco estaba cargada de emoción. Victima de una extraña pasión por esa criatura con la que compartía algo de piel.

—Por supuesto. —La mujer sacó a la serpiente con cuidado, y la acercó a Draco que tenia las manos extendidas —Su nombre es Orochi, y viene de Japón. ¿A que es linda verdad?

—Sí…

La serpiente y Draco se observaban, Orochi pereció inclinar su cabeza con curiosidad, Draco hizo lo mismo inclinando la suya al otro lado. Orochi entonces le dio unas cuantas vueltas a las manos y brazos de Draco, irguiéndose hasta la altura de su rostro. De un movimiento rápido, toco los labios de la niña con la punta de su cabeza. Un curioso beso que hizo reír a Draco con alegría. Desde ese encuentro, la joven Draco pudo sentirse más un miembro de esa familia, siendo Madam V una madre para ella, y Viig el padre de todos.

Llegó el día en que la familia tuvo una presentación en un pueblo donde no fueron bien recibidos,Draco fue testigo del desprecio y miedo que le tenían a todos ellos; conocía bien ese odio, pero no comprendió por que nadie ademas de ella paresia alterado. Su presentación duro unos cuantos días, y su publico fue muy reducido. Al irse la gente les maldecía. Por la noche, lejos de aquel horrible lugar, Draco comía junto a Madam V, con serpientes entre sus pierna y Orichi descansado de los hombros de madam V a los de Draco.

—Hace un tiempo que no eres tan silenciosa. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—… —Ese silencio. Estaba muy preocupada.

—Dejame adivinar… ¿Acaso estas sangrando? —Podría ser "eso".

—… —Dracon negó con la cabeza.

—Mmm — Sonaba ridículo viniendo de alguien de esa familia pero… —¿Algo te asustó?

—… —Negación otra vez.

— ¡Mmrm…! —gruño. Con esfuerzo trataba de recordar cuando Draco volvió a comportarse tan introvertida. Le paresia que fue cuando llegaron a es lugar, ella no había visto que les trataran con odio; tal vez desviar las miradas y con miedo, pero no con desprecio. —¿Acaso es por lo de los tipos que nos arrojaron piedras?

—…

—¡Bingo! … Bueno hasta ahí llega mi poder deductivo. Tienes que hablar, o no sabre como ayudarte.

—… —Orochi, dejó a Madam V para poder rodear a Draco, como si la abrazara. La niña acarició la suave piel de la serpiente. —No les molesta...que...los llamen monstruos.

—Mmm… ¿Y qué si lo somos?

—…

—No, no nos molesta.

—Pero si fuéramos humanos…

—¡Tu eres más humana que cualquiera de ellos! —Interrumpió Viig entrando, detrás suyo podían verse a los demás; todos notaron que algo le preocupaba a su hermana menor, al no saber cómo animarla, esperaron a que Madam V le sacara la información mientras espiaban detrás de la puerta. —Más humana de lo que cualquiera de nosotros lo sera nunca. Que esos… Humanos inferiores no alteren.

—¿Entonces por qué presentarnos en su ciudad?

— ¡Ja! Buena pregunta. — El enano y la domadora de serpientes intercambiaron una mirada, al igual que el grupo que observaba por fuera —.Draco. ¿Has visto a nuestro publico?

—Sí.

—¿Sientes que puedes reconocerlos?

—Sí.

—¿Qué notas en general?

—… —Lo pensó unos momentos —parecen, disfrutar de vernos…

—Buena respuesta. ¿Y sientes que se parecen a los humanos que nos odian?

—… No, ellos son diferentes, aveces oscuros, aveces claros… pero… les he visto alabarnos.

—Exacto. Draco, nuestro buen publico son personas a las que tampoco reconocen como humanos… Quizás siendo ellos los más humanos... Pueden temernos y al mismo tiempo admirarnos, o sólo admirarnos. Les atrae lo que no entienden. Por un publico como ese uno puede dar un buen espectáculo.¿ Qué importa lo que los humanos inferiores piensen? Son cobardes. Linda, escogimos ser monstruos para dar entretenimiento humano a verdaderos humanos. ¿Te gusta nuestro show?

—Sí.

—Entonces hacemos un buen trabajo. ¿Te sientes a gusto cuando nos vez actuar? —Draco asintió con la cabeza. —Pues nuestro publico, el poco que pueda buscarnos, también. ¿Cómo negarles un poco de emoción cuando el reto de su mundo puede oprimirlos?

—… —De alguna forma, lo que decía Viig le recordaba continuamente a Ellois; lo mismo, en otras palabras. —Draco recuperó el buen humor. —Gracias… —dijo sonriente.

—No hay de que. Ahora, vamos a cenar chicos, Draco ya esta mejor. —Anunció Viig dándose vuelta a los otros. Un suspiro de alivio general se escuchó entre todos.

—Viig… —llamó la joven Draco.

— ¿Qué ocurre dragonsita? —contestó el enano sin darse vuelta mientras hacia el ademan a los demás de que se retiraran.

—…Quiero estar en el show…

Y el mundo se congeló. Todos los espectadores mirando a Draco, en espera, confundidos, ansiosos,incrédulos. La calma antes de la tormenta. Draco inclinó su cabeza, todos le siguieron.

—… ¿Puedo?

Lo siguiente que supo Draco es que celebraban. Pastel, dulces, carne y vino, mucho,mucho vino; por ser un día tan especias dejaron que Draco bebiera. La fiesta no parecía tener fin… Y al día siguiente… Agonizaban a la cruda realidad, victimas de su propio exceso; Draco vivió lo que seria su primera y ultima resaca. Nada como tener problemas térmicos en una mañana fría, con todo el que pueda ayudarte compartiendo tu estado de medio morir, sin que nadie pueda ayudar a nadie, para aprender a no abusar de las bebidas embriagantes. Ni un alma en pie. El día después de ese… También agonizaron, pero al menos pudieron desayunar en lo que seria su cena. Tercer día, preparativos, compras, andar tambaleantes con apoyo de otro. Al cuarto día fue el debut de Draco. Uso un vestido de una pieza con un diseño de colores que le hacia parecer de dos, una parte de chaleco bicolor, amarillo y violeta, con estampados de coloridos rombos en los pliegues de la falda, asiendo juego con medias largas a cuadros blanco y negro. Viig fue quien la presentó al publico, que suspiró en masa a la voz de: Aaah~ Un buen recibimiento, hasta el hombre vestido de vikingo con una cabeza de puerco en una lanza suspiró embelesado por Draco. La joven fue una linda asistente toda la función,llamaba demasiado la atención. Para el gran final Madam V trajo a Orochi. La serpiente se movió con rapidez entre herramientas de trapesismo volando por los aires en movimientos artísticos, de pronto no pudo alcanzar un trapecio, cayendo sin nada a que aferrarse,instintivamente,Draco corrió para tratar de atraparla, extendiendo sus brazos y alas, saltó alcanzado a Orochi a media caída,la serpiente la envolvió por los brazos, cómo si siempre hubiera sabido que eso pasaría; flotaron en el aire por unos momentos, al tocar el piso, Orochi se irguió besando a Draco cómo siempre hacía. Silencio… ¡La multitud rugió emocionada! Aplausos, alegría, el vikingo victoreando a gritos con los puños cerrados antes de abrazarse con una chica en vestido gótico. Cae el telón. Todos van a felicitar a Draco.

—Muy bien pequeña,sabia que correrías para atrapar a Orochi, pero no me esperé que pudieras saltar tan alto. —dijo Madam V.

—Eso nos sorprendió a todos. —agregó Viig.

—Hola. — interrumpió un niño de la misma edad de Draco; se había colado de alguna forma.

— …Hola —respondió Draco

—Fue genial lo que hiciste.

—… Gracias.

Los padres del niño aparecieron, se notaba que la curiosidad del niño los obligo a ir a la función.

—No los molestes —dijo la madre conteniendo el despreció —Ven tenemos que irnos.

—De acuerdo. —El chico volvía con su familia, pero antes volvió a dejar un beso en la mejilla de Draco.

—!Hijo de... ! — se escuchó decir a Viig antes de que lo sujetaran entra varios, mientras Madam V llevaba a Draco a su cuarto.

— ¡Pero que buen debut! Seguro que estas cansada.

—… Un poco.

—Sí, es importante que descanses… ¿Oye? ¿Te gustaría dormir junto a Orochi? —La mirada de Draco brilló.

—¡¿De verdad puedo?!

—Claro, hoy es un día muy especial.

Madam V dejo a las amigas solas, Draco dormía feliz con Orochi sobre ella.

ɸ

Viig forcejeaba, tirando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra, se le notaba molesto.

—Buen trabajo deteniendo a Viig Dientes. Ya puedes soltarlo. —El fenómeno capaz de arrancar brazos con la boca obedeció.

—¡Que mierdas las pasa! ¿¡Por qué no me dejaron encargarme de esa rata!?

—Calmate.

—¿Calmarme? ¡¿Calmarme?! ¿Cuando esa sucia rata profano a mi hija?

—Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no puedes ser tan explosivo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Dejar que se vaya impune?

—Jamas dije eso. Pero no podemos darle un mal ejemplo a Draco.

—¿Entonces?

—Esperamos.

—¿A qué?

—Saber donde vive… — dijo sonriendo.

—...¿Usaste el rastreador?

—… — La sonrisa no se iba.

ɸ

Madia noche. Secuestraron al pequeño bastardo y todos lo golpearon. Mutilaron su cuerpo para alimentar a los perros con el, excepto por una pierna que Dientes le arrancó mientras lo torturaban, esa se la comió él. Al día siguiente, se fueron de la ciudad. Para evitar que algún otro engendro quisiera pasarse de listo con la pequeña Draco, decidieron dejar de presentarse un tiempo en lo que le enseñaban a Draco a… Usar sus puntos fuertes para dar un buen show. Su largo cabello fue cortado, pues le "estorbaría" para sus acrobacias,sus ropas de chico, porque "eran las mejores para esa actividad"… Sí, básicamente la hicieron pasar por un hombre,para que ningún otro idiota quisiera pasarse de listo. Le enseñaron que la mayoría del tiempo, los hombres, en especial los humanos inferiores, eran sucios cerdos que querían perjudicarla; con las experiencias que tenia del orfanato, Draco fue fácil de convencer. Creció, siendo una experta en acrobacias y planeo; no podía volar, pero consiguió mucho con la practica. Se le presentaba al publico como: ¡Draco, el asombroso hijo del dragón! Le gustaba al publico, tanto que surgió un nuevo tipo de problema. Un grupo de chicas querían pasar el rato con él-ella. Nadie supo como actuar, todos eran nuevos en una situación así, podían desaparecer a cualquier idiota que buscara algo con su hermanita… pero estas eran mujercitas, mujercitas que habían sido engañadas por ellos mismos.¿Siquiera era correcto pesar en jugarlas por caer en tan buen engaño. Demasiado confuso. Tuvieron que dejar que Draco decidiera por si misma que era mejor. Dracó las trató con cordialidad, y estas en respuesta se enamoraban de ella. Comenzó así el nuevo negocio: Draco el anfitrión. Con un poco de ayuda le enseñaron lo básico para, ser un seductor con las chicas. Fue emocionante, emocionante he incomodo para los maestros. Así qué Draco, continuaba con sus estudios, tenia parte de la tarde libre, y se presentaba al caer la noche. Después del Show y por las tardes, entretenía a las damas que pagaba para estar con "él".

Ocurrió en un día de invierno. Draco volvía de un paseo con una clienta, cuando notó que la seguían, siguió su camino sin alterarse, golpearía al sujeto. Su perseguidor corrió, Draco había esperado poder pelear en un lugar menos concurrido que media calle, pero quien sea su perseguidor, se lo estaba buscando.

—¿Draco? —Escuchó preguntar a una voz desconocida. Volteó para encontrar a un extraño; vestía con una gabardina café , su cabello largo y plateado; nada que Draco reconociera.

— …¿Te conozco? — Podría que fuera sólo un admirador, o un cretino; si ese era el caso, lo golpearía hasta tirarle los dientes. Usar sus garras también era tentador. El tipo sonrió.

—Es cierto, he cambiado. Aunque tú sigues siendo tan genial como siempre amiga mía. —¿Cómo es que el tipo sabia que Draco era una chica?

—…

—Prometí que te buscaría ¿O no? —Espera… ¿Acaso? Draco se acercó para verlo mejor, aun nada.

—… ¿Ellois? — Por respuesta una sonrisa Chesiriana y sus brazos extendidos.

—Te encontré. —Draco gritó de emoción. Y levantó del suelo a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo. —¡Hey! Yo iba ha hacer eso. —Bromeó Ellois. Draco lo dejó caer. Libre, tomó a Draco por la cabeza y chocaron sus frentes. Ambo rieron.

—¡Ellois!

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien. Han pasado muchas cosas. Ven vamos al circo, dejame enseñarte.

Volvieron mientras Draco le contaba todo desde que se separaron. Cuando los vieron llegar juntos y tan amigables, el animo de la familia de Draco se oscureció. ¿Quien era ese con quien Draco hablaba tan alegremente? ¿Por qué Draco pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de aquel extraño? ¿Había llegado el día temido por todos? ¿Tendrían que encargarse de otra rata? En esta ocasión nadie pudo salir de la impresión a tiempo para detener a Viig, que corrió con claras intensiones de ataque. Pero se detuvo en cuanto Ellois lo llamó por su nombre.

—¿Señor Viig?

¿Cómo es que sabia su nombre? Draco no pudo contárselo, ella conocía muy bien las reglas y el misticismo del nombre artístico. Para el publico el era Thunder Master. Viig era el nombre que sólo conocía su familia y gente con quien hiciera tratos legales.

—¿Por qué conoces mi nombre?

—Usted me lo dijo, hace ya un buen tiempo, cuando adoptó a mi amiga. Soy Ellois.

—… ¡Hey! Muchacho, vaya que has cambiado.

—¡Ja! Que si lo se.

A todos les sorprendió que Viig estuviera tan calmado con un hombre cerca de su querida Draco. Que le ofreciera la mano en buena fe, les quito cordura. Ninguno de ellos lo conoció como lo hizo el enano en el breve tiempo que ocurría la adopción de Draco. Desde que los infantes entraron a la oficina se dio cuenta como Ellois estaba al frente de Draco ,como si esperara recibir primero algún tipo de agresión manteniendo a su amiga en un área segura sin que nada le impidiera la posibilidad de escape. Cuando Ellois miró por primera vez a Viig le dio una mirada de positiva curiosidad que el hombrecillo notó. Le pareció una buena persona al ser testigo de cómo prometía a su amiga que la buscaría. "Si tan sólo las promesas de la infancia se recordaran" Pensó en aquellos momentos, pensamiento que se repitió una y otra vez cuando Ellois comenzó a darle consejos sobre Draco y algunos de sus problemas, como el ser muy friolenta; Viig cayó en cuenta de que el chaval estaba conteniendo temblores de frío mientras Draco usaba cobijas para dos personas. Ese pequeñajo le caía bien.

—Me alegra ver tienes palabra de honor — dijo sacudiendo su mano.

—Y a mi que cuidara bien de Draco.

Era extraño, pero si Viig no estaba tratando de matar al desconocido, los otros podían dejarlos tranquilos. Excepto en este caso por Madam V. No aceptaría tan fácilmente a una posible amenaza. Le pondría a prueba, al más mínimo error estaría muerto. Desapareció por unos momentos para volver con Orochi. La serpiente quería a Draco, tanto que si detectaba un mala intención de un hombre, lo mataría.

—Veo que hoy es un día especial, y en esos días… —Le dio a Orichi. La serpiente, cómo era su costumbre, se envolvió a Draco antes de darle un pequeño beso. Madam V esperó a ver la reacción de Ellois.

—Wow … — Un destello de brillo en sus ojos y un sutil cerrar de manos. A Madam V no le gustó, no importaba la noche era larga, le vería muerto por Orochi.

—Anda cariño, vallan a ponerse al día — dijo conteniendo el enojo de que el invasor siguiera vivo.

—Sí, gracias. —Contestó Draco acariciando la piel de Orochi.

Draco le mostró a Ellois el Circo oscuro, aun contándole sobre su vida en el. Cuando, terminó de mostrarle todo, fueron a observar el paisaje de los prados donde se asentaron. Para gustó de ambos, el terreno contaba con un barranco, a su orilla,ambos se sentaron.

— Y creo que eso es todo lo que a sido de mi. Pero dime. ¿Como me encontraste? —Dijo Draco sintiendo curiosidad, pues Ellois no había revelado nada sobre él durante todo ese tiempo.

—Madre es una especie de militar, por lo que viaja mucho, le pedí que me llevara con ella cuando no estoy con mamá en Japon.

—Ya… —A Draco le pareció escuchar un par de incongruencias, pero no le tomo importancia. Al menos ya sabia cómo llegó a Rucia. —¿Tú madre es militar?

— Sí, y no.

—¿Eh?

—Pertenece a una de esas organizaciones secretas que no existen. Yo no debería saberlo, pero la nos conocimos en circunstancias raras. Yo… Me escape del orfanato para ir a buscarte. Ella acababa de cumplir una misión, y me atrapó, regresándome al orfanato. Durante una semana, frecuento el lugar, teniéndome vigilado, frustrando mis escapes. Apenas tuve una oportunidad,me fui a mitad de la noche. Casi me muero del susto cuando apareció detrás de mi de la nada. Con una sonrisa, que confieso creo que me pego, me interrogó sobre mis motivos. Le dije la verdad, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y me propuso un trato…Me contó una verdad a medias, me dijo que necesitaba a alguien para que Mamá pudiera hacer su trabajo encubierta en un programa de protección a testigos. Yo seria su hijo, iría a a escuela y esas cosas. A cambio, me dejaría viajar con ella siempre que fuera posible en mis vacaciones, ayudándome si podía

—¿Por qué te contó que te necesitaba para eso.

—Su opción B era que quien fuera el hijo en esa familia, estaría en riesgo he ignorante de todo, ademas de tener que ocultárselo, y las cosas ya eran complicas para mamá y madre. Era más fácil tener a alguien que entendiera en lo que se metía.

—¿Por qué dices mamá y madre? —dijo Draco notando por fin que Ellois intercambiaba en la referencia continuamente.

—Decirles a ambas mamá y madre era confuso,

—¿Eh?

—Draco, me adoptaron dos mujeres.

—¡¿Eso es posible?! Recuerdo que la señora Braxson odiaba a las parejas del mismo genero, incluso más de lo que quería desaderece de mi. ¿Recuerdas ese día de verano? ¡¿Qué brujería hizo tu madre para que te fueras con ella?!

—Claro que recuerdo ese día, la vieja Braxson corrió a esos dos hombres, y juró, teniendo a dios como testigo, que mientras ella viviera ninguno de nosotros seria adoptado por un grupo de innaturales —Draco y Ellois se miraron, en el rostro de Ellois se vio seriedad hasta que se dibujó, poco a poco, una sonrisa siniestra. Draco en reflejo, trataba de contener la suya. — … ha..ha ¡HahAhHAHA! — Ellois empezó a reír a carcajadas maniáticas, Dracó no soportó más, le acompaño en la risa. Ciertamente, la risa maníaca es muy contagiosa. Después de un rato, en que lucharon por recuperar el aliento. Ellois con las mejillas adoloridas de tanto reír, tratando con gran esfuerzo no sonreír de nuevo, volvió ha hablar. —Esta te va a encantar. Se supone que la familia que teníamos que "fingir ser" — hizo comillas con sus dedos —constituía de un hombre, una mujer y dos hijos cualquiera. Oh cierto, tenemos una hermana, la adoptaron cuando apenas era un una bebe en otro orfanato. Resulta que madre y mamá son buenas amigas de padre…de hecho se conocieron gracias a él. Cuando a mamá le encargaron que escogiera un buen candidato para montar la farsa, fue la primera opción. Le dijeron todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, ofreciéndole un pago por su ayuda. Aun que cuando le pregunté por que aceptó, el me dice que cualquier otro compañero de madre lo habría hecho por la mitad del dinero, un extraño gustoso aceptaría una cuarta parte. ¡Y Por las capas infinitas del abismo que él lo habría hecho gratis si no fuera por que no le dieron "la oportunidad de negarse" o siquiera de hablar —se levantó de hombros —. Con padre reclutado, todo lo que hicieron fue cambiar su nombre por el de madre e ir junto a mamá para tramitar todo, para adoptame a mí , madre usaría el nombre de mamá y el seria su "esposo". La vieja Brax nunca sospechó nada… aunque he de confesar que yo tampoco.

— ¿Y tu… padre no se siente incomodo con que cambien su identidad y nombre?

— Su idea sobre los nombres es que nos los ponen a la fuerza y nosotros encojemos si nos pertenecen o sólo los usamos cómo medio de reconocimiento… Osea que no tiene nombre y le da igual…Él... es escritor…

—Entonces has fingido ser parte de una familia. ¿Sólo para buscarme? —dijo frotando sus manos para genera calor.

—Corrección, somos una familia real, pero sí, en aquel momento pensé que aceptaba fingir, para poder encontrarte.

—¿Pero no dices que todo es fingido? — tembló un poco.

—Bueno… Ahí es donde empiezan las maquinaciones de mamá y madre. Ellas sí querían hijos, pero ya sabes que muchos son cómo la vieja, entre eso y los trabajos que tomaban no podían hacer mucho. Así que el programa de protección a testigos fue conveniente para sus planes. Reclutaron a padre por ser el mejor cómplice, padre y madre comparten el nombre para que de esa manera tanto simbólica y oficialmente fuéramos los hijos de madre y mamá; hasta padre y madre comparten la misma firma. Si alguien preguntara por que los dos tienen el mismo nombre, dirán que son hermanos y que sus padres les pusieron el mismo nombre teniendo que ser diferenciados por honoríficos, si preguntaran por que tienen la misma firma, dirán que fue creada en conjunto como un proyecto de administración de empresas en la escuela y que jamas pensaron que el otro usaría dicha firma. Esa fue idea de padre, que tiene algo con el misticismo.

Un día, mamá me regañaba, y yo,aun creyendo que todo era una farsa le reclame que no eramos familia… ella lloró, ahí fue donde me di cuenta que sí me consideraba su hijo, y no un socio… la verdad fue incomoda…y la charla... ¿Puedo no hablar de todo lo que paso durante la revelación de toda la verdad por favor?

—¡Oh! ¿Y por el programa de protección a testigos te pintas el cabello? — dijo Draco cambiando de tema. Volvió a temblar.

— No, esto fue un accidente. Un amigo del trabajo de madre cataloga como científico loco, uno de sus pruebas salio un poco… ¿Draco?

Su amiga ya no prestaba atención, aun que había aprendido a soportar un poco el frió, ellos seguían en Rucia por la noche; Draco tallaba sus brazos y se encogía para conseguir calor.

—Lo siento —dijo tiritando —¿Qué decías?

—No importa. Parece que aun eres muy friolenta. — Se quitó su gabardina, para colocarla en Draco. —. Aquí, toma. Sera mejor que volvamos.

—Grraciasss

ɸ

Madam V no entendía como es que Orochi no había matado a Ellois todavía. Volvían, y Draco se abrigaba con la gabardina de su supuesto amigo… Madam V comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era malo… ¡No! Seguramente el fuerte frio hizo que Orochi no pudiera actuar, pero en cuanto entrara en calor envenenaría a Ellois por su insolencia, eso debía ser…

Ellois tenia que irse,su madre lo había llamado, se despido de Draco, ya tenia que volver. Draco se dispuso a regresarle su gabardina, pero Ellois la detuvo.

—Quedatela, te la regalo.

— Pero el frio…

—Tranquila, puedo aguantarlo, ademas, se ve mejor en ti que en mi.

—Esta bien. Dime vendrás a ver la presentación de mañana.

—… Maña vuelvo a Japon,la escuela esta por comenzar.

—...Oh…

—No te preocupes, ahora que ya nos encontramos puedo visitarte en mis próximas vacaciones. —Le dio un papel a Draco —Ten,es mi numero de casa, celular, y correo electrónico, avisame donde estarán, y yo iré.

—¿Lo prometes? — no pudo evitar sonreír tras su pregunta.

—Sí.

Como hicieron hace tantos años, se despidieron uniendo sus frentes. Fue cuando Orochi aprovechó para deslizarse cerca de Ellois, Madam V estaba más que lista para tachar a Ellois de degenerado cuando la serpiente lo matara, pero no ocurrió. Lo único que la serpiente hizo, fue frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Ellois en señal amistosa. Madam V tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que aquella persona no era una amenaza para su pequeña Draco.

—¿Qué piensas de el chico? — Le preguntó Viig a su lado.

—… Es raro.

—¡Ja!

ɸ

Tan sólo un poco de tiempo transcurrió desde su reencuentro con Ellois, cuando oto evento insólito ocurrió. Una mujer que nunca había visto invadió en su camerino.

— Hola. —Mostró calmadamente una identificación del gobierno. —Mi nombre es Hellga. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

— …Draco…

—Bien joven Draco. Se preguntara por que estoy aquí. —Draco asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Esta al tanto de las ultimas noticias del mundo.

—…

—Eso debe ser un no. Escuche.

La agente Hellga le habló sobre la revelación de las extra especies o Liminales en el mundo, la acción de integrar a dichas especies en la sociedad por parte del gobierno, y que estaban ahí para ayudar. Cuando Draco preguntó que tenia que ver con ella, se le reveló que ella nunca fue humana, sino una extra especie, una Dragonewt; Draco casi podía escuchar a Ellois celebrarla.

—Entonces…

—Recibirás ayuda del gobierno para integrarte a la sociedad.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó, ahora sabia la verdad, más importante, con lo que la agente Hellga le dijo, su familia ya no seria rechazada, corrió afuera a dar la buena nueva a todos.

—¡Chicos, chicos, adivinen que, somos limina… —Enmudeció.

Era una visión desconcertante, su familia era perseguida y derribada por agentes del gobierno, los arrestaban, de forma agresiva. Draco con los brazos caídos al frente y su mirada en blanco.

—¡Usted esta bajo arresto por explotación de liminales! —Decían a unos.

—Trabajo infantil.

—Asesinato.

—Posesión de drogas.

— ¡Atrápenlo! —Viig corría, golpeaba, entre cuatro agentes lo sometieron contra el suelo, mientra se sacudía como animal rabioso.

—¡No se resistan!

—¡Apoyo medico, apoyo medico! —Dientes pudo arrancar un par de manos y dedos antes de que le dispararan. A su lado Grua golpeando a quien se le aproximara, usando un agente a manera vara.

—… —Dracó parpadeo. Otro agente pasó corriendo a su lado, con Squi prendido en llamas, agarrado a su cabeza.

—Tranquilo joven Draco, nos aremos cargo de sus captores, todo estará bien ahora. —Dijo Hellga poniendo su mano en el hombro de Draco.

— ¿¡EHEE?! — Gritó Draco ante tanta locura.

ɸ

Los arrestaron a todos, con excepción de Madam V,que nunca apareció. Draco fue a verlos en prisión. Podía discutir atravez de un cristal, sólo con uno, Viig.

—¡Hey!¿Quien lo diría? Eres un liminal, y no cualquiera, una Dragonewt, desentiende de los Dragones, no erramos tanto al llamarte hijo del Dragón. ¿No? —fue lo primero que dijo el enano cuando descolgó el teléfono.

—…

—… ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Los arrestaron por mi culpa…

—… No pequeña, nos arrestaron por un tecnicismo conveniente. Aparecieron las extra especies, dejamos de ser monstruos para volvernos criminales, o humanos según prefieras.

—¡Ustedes no son humanos inferiores!

—Pero el gobierno piensa que sí.¿No es gracioso?

—Viig...Papá… Ustedes nunca serán humanos inferiores para mí. —Sintió cómo si esa platica hubiera sido vivida ya muchas veces, pero de otra manera. Esas palabras le nacieron antes de razonarlas.

—Y tú siempre seras nuestra pequeña Draco. —Tan parecido. Juntaron sus manos contra el vidrio que los separaba. El humor de la dragonewt estaba mejorando.

—Por cierto. ¿Sabes en donde tienen a Madam V?

—Esta muerta —Contestó Viig en un tono tan calmado que logro que la noticia no fuera un shok para su hija.

—… ¿Cómo lo sabes? No han reportado ninguna defunción.

—Ni lo harán. Escucha, siempre hubo una cosa mágica con Madam V, antes de que tú llegaras ella estaba postrada en cama, al siguiente día de que te vio a lo lejos, ustedes se conocieron; nunca vi a ningún moribundo recuperarse tan pronto. Ella misma dijo que sólo estaba viviendo tiempo prestado. Pero me aseguró que se despediría de ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Cierra los ojos.

Draco no entendía, pero lo hizo. En la oscuridad, pudo sentir que dos manos que la tomaron por los hombros,seguido de la inconfundible sensación de las serpientes metiéndose en sus ropas y recorriendo su cuerpo. De pronto, un suave toque en sus labios. Abrió los ojos, para su maravilla, Orochi descansaba sobre su regazo.

—…¿Qué? —Draco inclinó su cabeza.

—¡Taran! —Fue la respuesta de Viig.

—… —Sonrió.

—Bien, ahora que ya resolvimos todas nuestras inquietudes, quiero preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué puede ser?

—¿Ya decidiste a que país iras para el programa de intercambio?

—…

—Draco…

—… No quiero dejarlos…

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Somos el grupo de desgraciados más rudos en toda la prisión, que tus lazos con nosotros no te detengas. Es más, cuando estés aya, inventate otro un pasado, nada que te relacione con nosotros.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Tienes una oportunidad única para volver a empezar, tener amistades de tu edad…Si existe la posibilidad de que por nuestra curiosa historia juntos, las puertas se te cerraran, no sentiríamos muy mal.

—No quiero negarlos.

—No importa sí nos niegas, algún día encontraras ha alguien en que puedas confiar, ha esa persona podrás decirle la verdad de tu pasado si así lo quieres.

—…

—Mmm. Aun no te convenzo, verdad. Qué tal esto. Escuche que existen otras liminales de tipo reptil como tú.

—¿¡!? —Los ojos de Draco brillaron. —… ¿En verdad?

—Sí, ve y hazte unas buenas amigas de más de una noche. ¿Quien sabe, tal vez hasta encuentres una linda reptil que sea algo más?

—¡¿Cómo mi esposa?! —Dijo con emoción.

—¡Claro! Todo es posible.

—¡Lo are! —Una pasión desconocida la invadia.

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Pero a donde voy?

—… Mmm… ¿Qué te parece japón?

—¿Japon?

—Sí, Madam V siempre quiso ir. También quería regresar a Orochi a su tierra natal. También dicen que es el país que más ha aceptado Extra especies. Presiento que te ira bien ahí.

—Sí, lo are. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

Draco se preparó para viajar a Japon. No tuvo problemas para aprender el idioma, se relacionó bien con algunas liminales que estudiaron con ella. Hizo caso de los consejos de su padre, y se invento un buen pasado, sentía que de esa forma homenajeaba el gusto de su familia por el entretenimiento. Cuando por fin viajo a Japon, Orochi estaba escondida en su gabardina, de alguna forma, nunca le encontraron, cuando estuvieron en las tierras del sol naciente, Orochi le dio un beso de despedida antes de desaparecer tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Draco le agradeció por todo, segura de que en algún momento en el futuro la volvería a encontrar. Pero por ahora, ella debería hacerlo con su propia fuerza. Le asignaron una familia, a la cual dejaba para escaparse he ir por su cuenta, no veía la hora de hacerse amiga de otra chica reptil, le emocionaba de extraña manera. Cómo aun no se había encontrado con ninguna, practicó seduciendo a algunas chicas humanas, viendo que respondían bien a sus amabilidades, pero huían avergonzadas, pues al parecer el romance ínter especies estaba algo limitado. No importaba mucho, sabía que tenia el toque y lo haría bien. El futuro era brillante. Para pasar el rato, fue al acuario, era un poco frio, pero seguía usando la gabardina que le regaló Ellois; ahora consiente de sus problemas de sangre,no por eso dejaba de ser más resistente al frio que otras especies; años de practica, compró café caliente por si acaso el frio llegaba a ser una molestia, vio un par de exhibiciones incluyendo parte de un acto de una sirena de pelo rosa junto a un delfín,le recordó un poco a ella y Orochi. Anduvo por los alrededores hasta que de pronto tropezó con una lamia de rojiza caballera.

Era tan hermosa, se veía un poco melancólica. ¿Quizá era su destino encontrarse con esta esta serpiente? Draco había conocido a Miia, se sentía en la persona más afortunada… Y entonces todo, todo comenzó ir cuesta abajo…

* * *

ɸ


End file.
